1 Minute
by tremblinplue333
Summary: Cana made fun of Lucy by mixing the kissing potion in her drink. Now what? Lucy kisses any random guy she sees. OMG!


**_Just another idea popping up out of nowhere. One shot fanfic and a very short one._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own._**

**_Note: Not a native English speaker._**

Cana pushed Lucy causing her to enter the guild bar, tense, nervous and shaking. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone's hard chest, her eyes closed. Her heartbeat speeded up to the maximum. No doubt, the person was a man. She slowly held her head up and much to her fright, it was none other than the annoyed Laxus, who didn't even bother to bend his head down yet his golden eyes was staring straight at her. She stared back in horror.

"Get off me," he commanded like a boss.

"Yeah!" But her body did the opposite. She grabbed Laxus' neckline, pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Lucy heard gasps from all the people in the guild. Their lips finally parted. Lucy even gasped and covered her mouth. Did she just kiss…Laxus? She nervously gazed at him and saw his face, still emotionless yet a slight pink tinted his cheek. Then his forehead knotted and eyebrows knitted. HE'S ANGRY! "N…no…no…I…I don't…mean that…." She stuttered and dashed off from the guild.

The guild people heard "Tch" from Laxus then the guy walked out from the guild like nothing mind-blowing scene happened.

"Oi! What was that?" Gray was first to recover from extreme shock.

"Did…Luce just…" Natsu can't even finish his sentence and like the others, still stared at the guild's doorway.

"Kissed…Laxus?" Erza continued, her strawberry cake fell on the floor.

"Aye!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa attttttttt?" everybody exclaimed in unison.

Cana burst out laughing, which caught everyone's attention. "Good! Eyes and ears here people." The mage stood at the tabletop after grabbing a barrel of beer. "Don't worry, our dear Lucy doesn't have a thing for Laxus!" She heard two or three people sighed in relief. She just didn't know who. "It's all because of the kissing potion that I mixed in her drink," her grin grew wider.

"Kissing potion?" Loke popped up. He's a free spirit after all.

"Yep!" Cana replied. "A potion that makes Lucy kiss any random guy she sees so you cocky perverts out there, now is your chance to get a kiss from our dearest stellar mage!"

Almost all of the guys' eyes twinkled and smiled like a total perv. Most of them were thinking of the same thing. (Almost…There are exceptions like Happy and Lily…hehe)

"I think…it's time for me to go home." Before Wakaba can take a single step, Macao grabbed his wrist.

"You're not fooling anyone, pervert. I know you're going straight to Lucy's house." Macao glared at him.

"Like we aren't thinking the same thing!" Wakaba retorted.

"Going to pee…" Bixlow ran towards the door, grinning from ear to ear but much to his chagrin, he bumped at Freed's runes. "No guy with pervy intention can get out of the guild," he read.

"The hell?" Gray exclaimed.

"So you are a pervert after all!" Natsu glared at him with arms folded and a brow quirked.

"Am not!" Gray glared back at Natsu, pissed.

"Prove it!" the fire mage challenged him. "Try to step out from the guild then."

Gray anime sweat dropped when everybody stared at him, wearing the we-know-you're-a-perv look. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets. "Sure!" He started walking. "My mind, body and spirit are clean." He sensed all eyes were casted towards him. He smiled confidently and stopped near the doorway. And in slow motion, he took his steps… but before he can totally pass, he remembered that erotic scene (LOL) when he saw Lucy naked in her bathroom. Of course, he wasn't able to step out. Laughter filled their eardrums. The ice mage's face was as red as those of tomatoes. He silently prayed to disappear like a bubble.

"Poor you…" Cana teased the guys. "The effect of the potion only lasts for three hours. And it has been an hour since Lucy drunk it that means, you only have two hours left. Clock ticking…"

"In that case," Loke brushed his hair coolly. "I'm outta here."

"No you don't…" Before Natsu can take hold of Loke's shirt, the zodiac spirit disappeared. His laugh still echoing in the guild.

"That pervert spirit…" Elfman clenched his fist. "He is not a man…"

"Freed, take that-

"No!" Freed cut Droy's sentence, then drunk his coffee nonchalantly. "We won't tolerate pervert in this guild, right master?" Freed almost choke when he looked at master Makarov, who was kneeling down with teary eyes.

"Freed, please…" Master Makarov pleaded.

"Perverted old geezer!" everyone exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Lucy's house.

The stellar mage buried her face on her pillow. She can't believe she just kissed the most frightening guy in Fairy Tail. She is so gonna kill Cana after the potion's effect ceased.

"Hey there, princess!"

Lucy jumped from her bed in surprise. She looked at the intruder. It was her spirit, Leo/Loke. Another man? Lucy panicked. "LOKE, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" But just like earlier, her mind and body lost the coordination. She pulled Loke swiftly, causing him to lie down on her bed then she toppled over him and kissed him fully on the lips. Loke instantly caressed her hair while responding to Lucy's kisses. He felt like he's in heaven. (LOL)

Guild…

"Freed, just how long are you planning to imprison us here?" Jet asked anxiously.

"After three hours," Freed replied while eating his barbecue.

"Noooooooooooo…" some guys shouted, simultaneously.

"Levi…" Gajeel called.

"What?"

"You know how to dispel that shit, right?" Now, all eyes were on Levi.

"No!" she snapped. "You pervert Gajeel… Hmp!" The brunette stuck her tongue out and ran out of the guild.

"Now what? Our only hope disappeared." Warren uttered gloomily.

"Evergreen!" Bixlow and Elfman shouted in unison.

"Yes, Evergreen knows how to dispel Freed's abracadabra too…" said Max happily.

Just when everyone's hope got up, Bisca spoke, "Evergreen isn't here. She's on a mission."

"Yo!" Loke reappeared out of nowhere. He was smiling like crazy while the other guys stared daggers at him. He just chuckled.

"Did you?" Gray can't help but asked the obvious.

"Not telling!" answered Loke and cutely stuck his tongue out.

"Loke…" Almost all of the guys were about to beat the living daylights out of him when they heard Natsu sighed and started walking towards the doorway.

"Like you can pass, maggot!" Gray teased.

"Sure, he won't!" Gajeel agreed. Natsu continued taking his pace.

"He's just as pervert as we are." Droy added and the rest stared daggers at him. "What? If you aren't pervs, then why are you here?" The guys sighed. He had a point there.

Natsu ignored them all and continued walking till he completely left the guild bar. All the mages' eyes widened in shock. Natsu did pass the doorway!

"That just means Natsu isn't a perv like you." Mirajane smiled while looking at the frozen in shock guys.

"He's too simple minded to care." Erza smirked. Then she continued eating her strawberry cake.

Natsu decided to go fishing with Happy. They were waiting patiently for their bait when their stomach growled.

"Geez… I'm starving to death," Natsu lied on the grass and rubbed his stomach.

"Natsu," Happy called.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you like to be kissed by Lucy?" the neko asked curiously since Natsu was able to passed Freed's runes.

"Hmmm…" Natsu was thinking. "I dunno."

Happy smiled. "You don't since you made out from the guild."

"Maybe." After few minutes of silence, "Truth is…"

Happy instantly turned to Natsu. "Truth is?" he urged him.

"It did come to my mind…about kissing, Lucy, I mean."

"REALLY?" Happy flew to Natsu's chest in a jiffy. Natsu's rosy colored hair covered his eyes and his cheeks were slightly red.

"Hmmm," he replied. "But then… I realized I don't want to do that…I mean her to do that just because she's under a spell or something."

"So… you mean you want Lucy to kiss you because she wanted to and not because of the potion?" Happy's grin grew wider.

Before Natsu can answer, they heard footsteps heading to their direction. Both of them put their guards up just in case the person was a spy or an enemy. Natsu stood up and waited for the person to show him/herself.

A panting Lucy appeared. "Oh God!" She was catching her breath. "I can't believe my friends are all perverts. They all intrude my house. Thank God, Lisanna transformed into a bird and told me before they arrived," she spoke to herself, a fist on her pounding chest.

"What happened to Freed's rule?" Natsu asked.

"They beat Freed till he fell unconscious. Poor guy." Wait…GUY? NATSU? Lucy's eyes widened in horror. Natsu just quirk a brow, completely forgetting about the kissing potion stuff. Happy was grinning meaningfully.

"NATSU, DISAPPEAR THIS INSTANT!" Lucy shouted with all her might.

"Huh?" He asked, clueless. "What'd I do? I didn't intrude your apartment"

"That's the problem!" Lucy tried to control herself. If only Natsu did intrude her house then she wouldn't be facing him now, dying to kiss his lips. "Damn that potion!"

Potion? Natsu remembered the potion's effect and realized what's going on with his teammate."Geez… Guess I'll go fishing next time." He was about to speed away when Lucy took hold of his scarf and pulled him towards her.

"Time's up!" Happy shouted when the three hours passed.

But to Happy's surprise, Lucy continued pulling Natsu close and kissed his lips. Happy saw Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Lucy on the other hand, let go of his scarf and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Their eyes were closed and face flushing.

Happy blushed while smirking. The two finally stopped kissing and were catching their breaths. "1 minute!" Happy uttered while grinning from ear to ear.

**_Hurray! Done! :D Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ohh yeah, constructive criticisms are much appreciated. _**


End file.
